A postage meter is a well known device that places postage upon one corner of an envelope or upon a tape that is to be attached to a parcel. To facilitate this purpose, mechanisms are provided whereby the amount of postage may be selected and the date conveniently changed. Input to an electronic postage meter is accomplished through a keyboard and the input is exhibited upon a display board. The postage meter usually has two sets of print wheels, one of the sets being used for the purpose of printing the appropriate postage on the envelope or tape and the second set of print wheels is provided for placing the proper date adjacent to the printed postage. An indicia plate of some sort is usually provided to receive the print wheels of the postage meter. This indicia plate normally has raised portions thereon for the purpose of printing such items as the identity of the sender, meter number, provide a logo, pictorial graphics and the like. Normally, these indicia plates are made of metal with an elastomeric coating or overlay with raised portions for the purpose of printing.
An additional requirement to postage meters is that they be identified because of reasons of security. For this reason, every postage meter has an individual identification number and a record is kept of every meter that is placed in the hands of a customer or user. Although the identification number is normally stamped on the body or frame of the meter at the time of manufacture, there are times when it is advantageous to have the meter identification number added to the meter at a subsequent time. In this way, the meters may be assembled and shipped and after the meters have arrived at their destination, identification numbers may be secured thereto. A problem arises as to how to accomplish this in a convenient and secure manner after the meter has been assembled.